Sanyu Kazan
Sangar Kazan (サンガー火山 , Kazan Sangā) is a character created by Sir Aether Background Sanger was born on October 20 in Kirigakure. His mother was a member of the Yuki clan, while his Father was Moeru Kazan. Shortly after Sanger's birth, his father contracted a fatal illness and died leaving him to be raised by his mother. Sanger's mother later died from the same illness that his father had right before Sanger entered the academy. Personality Sanger has been described by many to be melancholic. The few who have tried to become friends tend to give up do to his anti-social and introverted attitude. Sanger is also highly distrusting of most people and slow to warm up to friendships due to the abuse he suffered from fellow classmates during his acadamey years. Sanger also does not like to tell people about his personal life, due to a habbit of keeping secrets while part of the Kirigakure Hunter-nin. During his academy years he developed an intense hatred to most of his classmates as they bullied and abused him to the village's prejudece against Kekkei Genkai users. One of the few exceptions to this was a fellow classmate named Illia. After graduating from the academy he would refuse to go on missions with his classmates except Illia. He would also ignore the ones who abused him outright, refusing to speak or even acknoledge them. This behavior continues even during the Fourth Shinobi World War where he refuses to team up with old classmates in order to take down some reincarnated shinobi. To the few people that Sanger could call friends, he is very protective and loyal. While normally he does not like to socialize, he does like spending time with his childhood friend and fiance Illia, and would often due favors for her. After a few years as part of the Hunter-nin Sanger realized that he had fallen in love with Illia, but had a hard time expressing this to her at first. Sanger would even go as far as to challenge Illia's father (who hated Sanger because of is Kekki Genkai) who is also the head of the Tatsumaki clan. In battle Sanger is a quick thinker, but likes to take things slowly at first and will often try to goad his opponents into revealing their techniques. After finishing analyzing his opponents Sanger is merciless and quite violent as described by many who have fought with him. More often than naught Sanger will try to keep one opponent alive to try and interrogate them later in order to get whatever secrets they may hold. Appearance Sanger has slightly spikey silver hair that goes down to the middle of his neck. He has a very small tan but mostly fair skin. He also has violet eyes. At 6'0 in height, he is often mistaken for being older than he looks. Sanger has a curse mark on his back, in which should he die his body will burn and desintagrate so any information about him will not be revealed to enemies. Sanger also has some scars on his hands after experimenting with his Kekkei Genkai. He wears a plain black shirt with the standard Kiri Flak Jacket over it and blue camoflauge pants, while on his hands he wears black gloves that have the Kiri symbol on them. These gloves are what protects his hands when he does his Black Ice Jutsu. During the Fourth Shinobi World War he changes the Symbol on his gloves to match the Shinobi Alliance symbol. Abilities 'Ninjutsu' Sanger is reguarded as one of Kiri's most talanted user of ninjutsu, being able to learn very high level elemental techniques at a young age. However due to him training almost in nothing but Ninjutsu he lacks skills in Taijutsu and is even worse at Genjutsu. As such he cant really take a strong hit very well but usually makes up for it by using his Ice Armor to cover himself from head to toe in his clan's very strong ice. 'Nature Transformation' As a member of the Yuki clan, Sanger has an affinity to Water and Wind Release as well as the Ice Release. With the Water Release Sanger can create a small lakes worth of water or send a dragon made of water to attack a foe. With the Wind Release Sanger can create gusts to blow back an opponent or create waves of air that slash like blades. 'Kenjutsu' Sangar is an extremley talanted swordsman and can wield a double-bladed sword with great proficentcy. By using Chakra Flow with his Ice Release, he is able to coat his sword with the Ice and increase the width and sharpness of the blade and allowing it to freeze nearby water. He can also use Chakra Flow with Wind Release on his sword, increasing its cutting power and range and allowing it to cut threw Lightning Release jutsu. Sangar has also shown to be able to create swords out of ice, though he still prefers metal blades. 'Ice Release' Sangar posesses the Ice Release, which is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan, and allows the him to combine wind- and water-based chakra to create ice. The ice that is created is resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with fire. Sangar has trained to the point where he has learned the forbidden Black and Red Ice Releases. 'Ice Armor' To make up for his lack of strength and weakness to Taijutsu Sangar uses the Ice Style Armor to help protect himself. This armor is strong enough to withstand weaker and mid powered Fire Release ninjutsu. With the armor on Sanger can still use Ninjutsu while in the armor. By training with weights the armor dosen't slow him down much as one would think it would. Sangar can also use Chakra flow on the armor itself such as after making his fingertips into makeshift blades, enflowing them with wind chakra to increase the range and sharpness. This armor however, can shatter if it is struck with enough force in the same area multiple times or can be cut thourgh with something very sharp. 'Red Ice Release' The Red Ice of the Yuki clan is one of their two forbidden techniques. By fusing blood with chakra and then freezing it, ice that is far stronger than the normal Ice Release is created. This Ice is far stronger than steel and can cut through shuriken with ease. The user's blood or an opponent's blood can be used to make the Red Ice. The danger with this technique is if too much blood has been used, then the user will start to experience the affects of blood loss and be less effective in combat. 'Black Ice Release' The Black Ice Release of the Yuki Clan is the second and most dangerous of their forbidden techniques. The ice created is so cold that a even a scratch will cause immediate freezing of the afflicted area and if not removed immediatly will cause death in a just a few minutes. What makes the Black Ice even deadlier is that the user or any bystanders are not immune to its deadly effects. Black Ice techniques are also very chakra taxing so only a small amount can be created in battle. The only known protection against the Black Ice is to wear clothing made of very warm material infused with chakra. Other Skills Along with Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu Sanger is also an accomplished sensor. As a former member of the Hunter-nin Sanger has vast knowledge in tracking, human anatomy, psychology, herbal medicine and assassination skills. Sanger is also familar with several foreign jutsu such as the Uchiha's Amaterasu, Kakashi's Lightning Cutter and Senjutsu. Sanger carries multiple customized weapons such as a double-bladed sword, special exploading tags that freeze a small area when activated and several combat knives. Sanger also keeps with him several medicines that cure a wide variety of ailments. 'Status' Part II Three-Tails Arc Sanger along with Illia is seen on a mission to locate and seal the Three-tails inside a jinchuriki before anybody else discovers its location. After arriving at the lake that it was in, Sanger discovers that it has already been taken by the Akatsuki. He then goes to report their failure to the Mizukage. Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Sanger is seen along with Illia cheering for Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage when she is leaving for the Summit. Later he is seen welcoming the Mizukage back in the village. Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Return of Madara Arc Trivia * Kazan means Volcano in refrence to his father's Kekkei Genkai. * According to the databook(s): ** Sanger's hobbies are stargazing and taking walks by lakes. ** Sanger wishes to fight the Mizukage and Illia. ** Sanger's favorite foods are peaches and grilled beef, while his least favorite is tofu. ** Sanger has completed 204 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 53 C-rank, 79 B-rank, 42 A-rank, 20 S-rank. ** Sanger's favorite phrase is "rainy day" (雨の日, Ame no hi). * Sanger began training to be a Hunter-nin at age 10. * Sanger prefers rainy days over sunny days. * Sanger prefers Yuki as his last name instead of Kazan. * This page is a reboot of an old character of mine. Quotes * Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT